The Mission to true love
by Kai-ren
Summary: Relena who is so stubborn wants to go with Heero on his next mission but can't. Will she ever go with him?
1.

THE MISSION PART I

THE MISSION PART I

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters they belong to Sunrise Co. and the accessories belong to Bandai. I only own my character Trish and that's all. And also I do not own Ayala Center it belongs to Ayala Group of companies and I do not own McDonald's they belong to the company of McDonald's that I do not know. Don't sue me 'cause I'm not worth of your suing and I do not have any money and I'm not making money out of this, this is only for my personal enjoyment and enjoyment of others.****

One morning in Sank Kingdom, Relena was very sad and tears were falling down her face.

"Why must you leave?" Relena sobbing.

"Relena….you have to understand." Heero started.

The sobbing princess left the room with a thump. Still upset, Relena could not help pouring her tears out.

"Oh…that Relena…" Saying it in his mind.

The next day…

"Relena where are you?" Heero called.

"Don't talk to me!" She answered.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is."

"But why must you leave…I thought you were going to stay with me."

"It's a very important mission and…"

"MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME!" She cut him off.

Relena went to her room and locked the doors. Heero tried to open the door but he can't unfortunately. The frustrated Heero Yuy just waited in front of the door until she would open it.

"Heero, it's no use to wait out there." She called out.

"Maybe I won't wait. Maybe I'll just go and leave you here." He said out of frustration.

"I'm sorry." Relena apologized.

She opened the doors, looked straight at him. Heero hugged her close. Then they started to kiss each other.

"Don't cry my Relena." Heero said caringly.

"I'll just go with you." She said.

"Wha…What! You can't!"

"Why not?!" She snorted.

"It's too dangerous."

"Your just saying that because I'll just slow you down, huh?"

"You just can't."

"Fine then."

"Fine."

They walked their separate ways. Not thinking about their love quarrel.

"Shit." Heero said.

Heero forgot that he had to leave immediately for his mission. While Relena was thinking of a way to go with her love.

"Oh now I know." She said. "I'll just go with him without being noticed. Sneaky idea, ne?" She said to herself.

Still rejoicing over her secret plan…

"Oh shit! I don't know where he's going…think princess think…I know he's going to L.A." After that thought she started packing her things up very quickly 'coz she read in one of Heero's journals that his plane to his mission leaves now. Well lucky for her that she can delay the flight a little longer because she is a princess after all.

In the plane…

"That Relena…it's too dangerous for her and she knows that." Heero said to himself.

Little did he know that Relena was two seats back of him in the plane.

The plan arrived in L.A. at 9:00 A.M.

A cab was waiting and Heero went in. Relena followed him to the hotel and saw him but with a very attractive girl who obviously had very big breasts. Of course any girl would be very angry if she saw her boyfriend with another girl.

"Heero! And I thought you were on a mission. A mission to this bitch…just you wait Yuy." Relena was now very angry.

She followed them up to a room and saw the girl inviting Heero in.


	2. 

THE MISSION PART II: BUSTED

THE MISSION PART II: BUSTED!

In the room, Heero lied down on the bed and the mysterious woman changed into some **comfortably** looking clothes. Of course Relena wouldn't allow anything to happen so she did something about it. She charged thorough the room like a thunder. Heero jolted out of bed and the woman ran out of the bahroom.

"What are you doing here?!" Heero asked in shocked.

"I thought you were on a mission!" She yelled.

"Well I am on a mission!"

"It seems to me like your mission was to score with this bitch!" Relena pointing at the woman.

"What!" Heero exclaimed.

"What are you doing here then?" Relena demanded some answers right away.

"Huh. What's going on here?" The woman asked.

"Oh no." Heero thought.

He knew Relena was getting angry. Big trouble was brewing and tension was building inside Relena.

"Who's this girl Heero?!" Relena yelled.

"It's not what you think honey?" Heero tried to explain.

"I think I'll explain this." The woman started. "You see here, Heero is helping me with my mission. It just happens to be a coincidence that we need to be partners. It's not what you think Princess Relena."

"How did you know that I am a princess?" Relena asked in amazement.

"The person we should assassinate is also the person that would be a threat to your kingdom and your safety." The woman explained.

"I want to protect you Relena from that bastard 'coz that's why I'm here." Heero said.

"I should've understood Heero." Relena was now apologizing then she apologized to the woman.

"Hey, no problem. Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Trish and for your information, I'm 27 and you guys are only 18. And if your thinking that I would do that thing to your man, think again." So Trish explained everything about herself and eventually the two girls threw Heero out of the room and so they chattered around through the night. They talked about almost everything they could think of.

"OK girls go to bed." Heero said outside the room.

Relena opened the door and said "I'll just sleep here with you Heero."

"What!" Trish shrieked. "You kids aren't old enough to do it!"

"No were not going to do it." Heero said.

"Well…maybe after we get married." Relena butted in.

Just when they're talking about sleep, the OZ soldiers charged in.

(Explanation to my fanfic: Just when you thought that the OZ Federation disintegrated, an underground meeting of OZ terrorist began a new army to take over the world like last time. Well this is not really what happened in Gundam Endless Waltz it's just my way of what would it be likely to happen,k?)


	3. 

THE MISSION PART III: TERROR TIME

THE MISSION PART III: TERROR TIME

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!" The girls screamed.

"Move in men!" A soldier commanded.

"What the hell is OZ doing here?!" Heero shouted.

"You guys better get out or else."

"Or else what?" Heero stepped in front of the troop leader.

"Or else you'll know what's good for you." The troop leader answered glaring at Heero.

The troop leader walked over to Relena looking at her like as if he was going to kill her. Heero was ready to kill this guy if he touches Relena but he knows he couldn't with OZ soldiers surrounding them. Heero asked: "Well what do you want with us then?" The troop leader faced Heero mockingly smiling at him. "Oh no. We don't want you or this bitch right here" Reffering to Trish.

"What! You asshole!" Trish shrieked.

The troop leader just kept pacing around then he looked over to Relena. "We just want your little princess that's all." He said innocently.

"Me!" Relena was shocked.

"No you can't!" Heero stammered and grabbed a tear gas and threw it to the OZ soldiers.

"C'mon let's get out of here!" Trish said.

"K." Heero grabbed Relena by the arm and ran out of the room.

Now the three of them were running out of the hotel when they noticed the other Gundam Pilots(Preventers) with Zechs and also with the other girls.

"Shit. Yuy." Wufei saw them and just ignored them.

"Guys!" Relena shouted at them.

"Hey Yuy!" Duo greeted them.

"What are you doing here?" Relena asked.

"Uhh……nothing sister." Zechs said. Well actually they were after the OZ soldiers but didn't tell so as not to scare them which they already are.

"We are just here to…ummm." Quatre tried to explain but Trowa grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Nothing Relena. He's just tired from the plane ride. Heh hehe." Trowa, trying to hide their own mission.

"OK. Umm this is Trish." Relena introduced Trish to everyone.

"Hi!" Everyone greeted.

"There you are!" The OZ soldiers are now really pissed off.

"Let's get outta here!" Wufei shouted.

But it was now too late. They were cornered with nothing armed with them to stop these soldiers. There's only one last resort.

"I got it!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"What!" They all asked.

"OK. Here's what were gonna do…" They all huddle up.

"Ohh!" Duo shouted.

"SSHHH!"

"Got it guys?"

"Let's go then."

The plan is they ran all past the soldiers like maniacs and turned right on the main lobby and up the stairway. Up they go until they reached the top floor of the building.

"(panting) you…idiot." Catherine said.

"What! Who me?!" Dorothy retorted.

The two girls kept fighting about five minutes.

"SHUT UP!" The others shouted at them. Yup. They were all silenced all right like good little kitties.

"We lost(pants) them now." Trish panting.

"Ok(pants). They're gone for now. But now we need to go somewhere far away from here and from them." Relena said.

Heero explained everything what happened and the rest was blah blah blah.

"Let's go to…umm…" Heero was thinking.

"How 'bout to the Philippines? They won't suspect us going there right?" Wufei suggested.

"Then Philipines it is." They all agreed to that.

"Whatever it is about that country they won't likely to find us there after all it's an archipelago." Duo said. " There are thousand of island there they won't find us."


	4. 

THE MISSION PART IV: TO THE PHILIPPINES

THE MISSION PART IV: TO THE PHILIPPINES

Everybody was in their Gundams with their koibitos. Trish had to share the ride with Sally and Wufei. Gee, what would it be like in Gundam Double Dragon.

"Are we there yet Heero?" Relena asked.

"Nope!" Heero answered.

"K. So where's Trish?"

"She's with Wufei and Sally."

"Oh that would be hell for Wu-man."

"Oh hell yeah!"

"(laughing)" They both started talking what would Wufei be doing. Pitying, laughing at Wufei.

Poor Wufei.

Meanwhile in the Gundam Double Dragon…

"Shut up you dumb woman!" Wufei is now really pissed off.

"Trish and you know what..Wu-man here is very…like a child…when it comes to sex." Sally was laughing while explaining her and Wufei's sex life.

"Yeah right Sally! Tsk,tsk,tsk. Teach him some lessons girl." Trish said.

"Your right!"

"Onna!" wufei is now really mad. Any time now he could go mad/nuts.

In Gudam Sandrock…

"Quatre?" Dorothy asked.

"What is it my love?" He asked.

"Do I make you happy?"

"Of course dear. Why do you ask?"  
Dorothy shifted a little closer to Quatre. Cuddling him.

"Because I think I couldn't give you much sex like you want to."

"That's ok dear. You shouldn't be ashamed of that. And anyway I shouldn't force you."

"You're so sweet Quatre."

Then they started to kiss passionately not knowing they are of course from their destination.

Don't ask about Gundam Deathscythe Hell. They're way of course and I mean way of course.

The same thing is happening to Talgeese III.I might say that their lack of sexual contact may lead to this kind of desperation. Well over in Gundam Heavyarms, I might say it's pretty dull.

"..." Catherine.

"..." Trowa.

These two are well focused on their mission and not on their libido's needs.

After one hour, fifteen minutes, and twenty-four point eight hundred twenty-five seconds……

"(panting) I think were lost Duo." Hilde said after their **cuddling**.

"(panting) Zechs, were lost." Noin said just like Hilde.

Ok, so the two couples were now arguing.

"Yuy! Are you there?!(panting)" Zechs shouted.

"Yup Zechs." Heero could see what was Zechs doing before. Relena was just hiding her laughter at the sight of her brother.

"Where the hell am I?!" Zechs was screaming at the monitor. Noin was just calming him down.

"Oro de?" Heero was just acting stupid with big eyes like plates sort of a Himura Kenshin look.

"Well Wufei has track on deathscythe. They're two km. ahead of you." Heero said after contacting Wufei.

"So were lost?" Noin asked.

"No." Heero answered. "You're just a little of course from our route."

"Oh god and I thought phew!" Zechs now calmed down.

"Brother, you should always be careful of yourself. See, if it weren't for us you guys would be lost now." Relena advised her brother.

"I know, I know." Zechs irritated because of her witty attitude. "Well thanks, see ya!" With that he signed off.

"So Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"So what do you think is happening to Deathscythe right now?"

"Dunno."  
"Well how 'bout the others?"

"Contact them if you want."

"Nahh. That's ok."

Silent for a moment there…

"So how long are we gonna reach the Philippines, Heero?" She asked.

"Well at this speed, I'd say about two hours." He answered.

"What time did we leave L.A.?"

"Dunno."

(Hey talking about times here, there's this thing about Int. Dateline so don't ask me the exact time or anything because I don't know,K?)

"Since we left I think about two hours after you and Trish talked back at the hotel, twenty-one minutes of terror with our unexpected visitors, I guess with one hour and fifteen minutes of travel…" Heero explained.

"What time is it then?" She was irritated with his long explanation.

"I guess with the ID thing...maybe 11:00 A.M."

"What! You're serious!"

"Yup Relena."

Meanwhile...back at the new OZ Headquarters...

"OZ Soldiers, you have to bring back the princess back here ASAP." Dekim Barton commanded.

"Yes sir!" The soldiers said in unison.

"They, the Preventers will arrive the Philippines 1:00 P.M." One officer informed them.

"Good. Now I will rule the world with the political power of the princess. Soon the world then the space colonies." Dekim said it in his devious tone. 


	5. 

THE MISSION PART V: ARRIVAL

THE MISSION PART V: ARRIVAL

All of them arrived the Philippines at 1:00 P.M. They arrived somewhere in Manila…

"Finally were all here!" At last Noin had spoke.

"I'm so hungry!" Duo exclaimed.

"Let's all eat." Quatre said.

"K then. Who has any money?" Trowa didn't have any money and so did the others they only have credit cards.

"Ok, Ok, k." Zechs said aloud. "I'll treat all of you."

"Yehey!" Everybody cheered.

"Wait." Hilde said. "We don't know anything about speaking Filipino."

"You're right Hilde." Catherine agreed. "We don't have a tour guide and if we go anywhere, the OZ soldiers will soon find us and you know?"

"Ok. Now what do we do then? Starve to death." Sally retorted.

"I'll just disguise myself as a tourist then." Wufei volunteered.

"First we need to hide your Gundams somewhere." Relena said.

"Yeah…sure.whatever." The G-boys said.

Meanwhile in OZ Headquarters in Europe…

"Sir, we have located the group in Manila, Philippines." A radio contact reported.

"Good. Now bring the princess and kill them all. Even Millardo." Dekim commanded the contact.

His wicked ways and evil plans are undergoing to pursue his evil dream to rule the whole human race with the help of the princess.

"Ok troops. You heard what Gen. Dekim Barton said. Now move out. Over and out." The soldiers left immediately to find Relena and kill her friends and her brother.

Back in Manila...In the streets of Makati. Probably in Ayala Center...

"Cool shopping center." Catherine said.

"We're not here for that." Wufei retorted. "We're just here to get away from OZ and that only."

"C'mon Wu-man, chill out a bit." Duo butted in.

"You are so up tight." Heero agreed.

"McDonalds!" Trish screamed out of hunger.

"Food! At Last!" Duo had his mouth wide open.

"K. This must be English." Dorothy said. "I hope so." Quatre hoped it was.

"C'mon guys let's go in." Catherine invited them all.

After at least one hour of non-stop eating. So far Trish is full. Others are eating everything they can order.

"Buuuhhh!" Duo burped.

"Buuuuuhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" And so did the others burped. All the customers looked at them. Talking about manners, they were very rude.

After eating...the OZ soldiers found them and of course it became an all-out brawl just like WWF Royal Rumble. Even the girls were fighting. Well obviously the winners were the OZ soldiers due to their number. So Relena was kidnapped and the others were drugged.

"UuHh. Wha happened?" Heero asked but he was so groggy.

He could see the others were sleeping due to some drug. So he woke up his friends and off they go to rescue Relena.


	6. 

THE MISSION PART VI: SAVING RELENA

THE MISSION PART VI: SAVING RELENA

Apparently Relena was kidnapped; the guys didn't know where the hell she was taken. Well the group quickly went back to their Gundams to save Relena. Heero opened his laptop and hacked to every illegal underground operation he could find with OZ's signature.

In the OZ Headquarters...

"Good job men!" Dekim congratulated the soldiers for the successful operation. "You soldiers will get a raise from now on."

"Thank you sir!" The soldiers replied joyfully with salutations.

Relena is knocked unconscious. Now she is in the hands of the evil Dekim and still the others can't find her.

After a long time of hacking by Heero, he finally found the mainframe of OZ.

"Gotcha!" He said. "Now to find where you are. There in Northern Europe near Sank Kingdom."

Heero contacted the others of his findings.

Now all of them wee heading to OZ Headquarters.

A few minutes had passed. Relena was beginning to wake up but still woozy from the drug she was given.

"Where am I?" Relena asked.

"You're here in OZ Headquarters my little princess." Dekim answered.

"I know that voice."

"Yes it's me! Your worse nightmare, Dekim Barton"

Relena froze and after a while she screamed. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Ha ha ha ha..." Dekim just laughed wickedly. "You my, princess." He started. "Will be my key to rule the whole world and the colonies and soon I will dominate everyone.

"No!" She shouted. "You can't do that! My Heero will save me then he will kill you!"

"What? Kill me? Hahahah!" He just laughed with her remarks. "I think I will kill him before he gets to you. Guards! Throw her down the dungeon."

The guards picked Relena up and dragged her to the dungeon.

"Soon victory would be mine!" Dekim just continued his evil ways. He planned to rape Relena but changed his mind because she should be pleasant looking for the turn over of the world.

"Heero, hurry." Relena said to herself.

Heero is undoubtedly very furious and full of rage. He is very worried of what might happen to Relena. He tried to hope that she was safe and no harm was done to her. But the thought of Dekim made him uneasy about Relena.

"Could she be alive? Was she raped?" These are the questions going on in Heero's mind.

"Relena! I'm coming!" With that, Heero increased his speed at a maximum limit.

"Wait for us man!" Duo yelled.

Meanwhile Relena is in the dungeon. Worrying what might happen next.

Now at last of fast traveling from Philippines to Europe, they now reached OZ Headquarters. Little do they know that their arrival will be very special.

Trowa detected mobile suits at the entrance of the headquarters. "Enemies ahead guys." Trowa warned them.

"Roger that!" They all said.

"Get ready now."

Wing Zero fired his Double Laser Cannons at the mobile suits. Heavyarams blows all of his ammos at the remaining targets. The others just blew up the entrances. Now they can go in. Half of the army is destroyed. Heero is now ready to kill Dekim. No wall can stop his raging anger and no wall can stop his love for Relena.

Dekim is really frustrated of the attack. Any time now he can do some crazy stuff. His plans were now crumbling before him. The only thing that he can do now is to threaten to kill the princess. (Gomen for giving out that idea) Ok then, Dekim went down to the dungeon and grabbed Relena. He went up dragging her to the control room and proceeded with his plan. Relena was trying to get away from him but can't. The others are fighting the remaining army and Heero is searching for her.

"Listen Yuy." It was Dekim from the radio signal. "If you don't leave this place immediately, I will kill the princess."

"Relena!" Heero shouted.

"If you want to see her alive again, you have to leave." Dekim threatened him.

"What now Yuy? Think...!" Heero thought to himself.

Dekim can now go as he planned. What evil lurks in his mind? (I dunno.)

"Shit. What do I do now?" Thought Heero. "I don't trust this guy to Relena...he's a promise breaker."

"Time's wasting boy." Dekim said. "Don't worry about your friends. They're all dead."

"You bastard!" Heero yelled at him.

"(crash,explosion!)" Something blasted through the control room.

"Not yet we aren't dead." Quatre said.

"Hey about your men, they're all sleeping their ass of this place." Sally insulted Dekim's men.

"Heero, save my sister!" Zechs shouted.

"Dekim," Heero started to talk but still angry. "You let go of Relena!"

"No!" Dekim yelled. "I won't let her go no matter what!"

"Heero, help me!" It was Relena.

"Hurry now boy, 'cause I'm leaving." With that said, a flash of blinding light appeared and Dekim ran off with Relena.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay." Heero said to himself.


	7. 

THE MISSION PART VII: TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES

THE MISSION PART VII: TRUE LOVE NEVER DIES

"Chris!" Dekim called his bodyguard.

"Where to boss?" His bodyguard asked.

"We're going to my private island in Palawan, Philippines." (Back to my country again.)

Back with our G-boys...

"Duo, do you have any idea where Heero went this time?" Wufei asked over the monitor.

"Well not yet. I'm looking for that." Duo answered.

Dekim's plane arrived the Philippines about five hours then.

"Princess, you will help me be the king of all nations whether you like it or not." Dekim said to her.

"Never you asshole!" She protested.

Back with our G-boys...

"Yo, Heero! Relena is somewhere in southeast Asia." Quatre informed him.

"Thanks Winner!" Heero went off to where Relena is.

Well after hours of traveling, they found Dekim's place. They arrived just in time for another action. Luckily for them there were only a few men because of their encounter last time in Europe.

They sneaked in to Dekim's rest house. Heero smacked Dekim by the head and tortured hi even more until he had released Relena and to forget his evil plans of world domination.

"I give up! Have mercy on me!" Dekim pleaded to Heero. Gee, Dekim was crying like a baby.

Finally everything is back to normal. Well sort of.

"Heero, thank you guys for everything." Relena thanked them all.

Everybody had a group hug and it was very touching. Trish went back home using Dekim's plane.

Dorothy and Quatre left. And so did the others to do their **thing**.

"So Relena umm...i'm just wondering, if what Dekim said about you is true?" Heero asked.

"About the world thing?" She answered.

"Yeah."

"You see you already know my past and all that. I still have the power over some countries and I can pass that power to anyone I want."

"So why did you gave all that up?" Heero was confused with her.

"Because I do that them I couldn't do whatever I want. I can't be free."

Relena moved closer to Heero.

"You mean Relena you gave all that up for me?"

"Yes. Because I love you that's why."

"I can't stop you from being a princess. I'm just a Preventer, a former killer."

"I don't care about your past Heero. All that matters now is our love."  
"Aishiteru Relena."

"Kotiro Koso."

They kissed each other passionately and took their clothes off because they were so horny and planned to get married ASAP. They went inside Wing Zero. That's all I think they did or they did something else.

Well thank you for reading my fanfic. Wait for more to come. Wait for my Rival School fanfic. See you next time. 


End file.
